White Swirls In The Sky
by remedyofpain
Summary: It all started with a swirl of Cotten Candy, a gust of wind and white swirls in the sky. After that, everything changed.


**A/N Ok, this new little, thingy is dedicated to my best friend—well one of 'em anyways. Yeah, so she won a trip to Disney land for a week! Through some stupid—er, I mean cool essay competition! YAY HERSCHEY!! I've been getting so inspired these days, every little thing. I'm sooo sooo sorry for not updating And Then There Were Three everyone, but don't give up on me yet. I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeve for that story. Hee hee hee XD **

**Title: **White Swirls In the Sky

**Summary:** It all started with a swirl of Cotton Candy a gust of wind and a white swirl in the sky.

**Ratings:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney Land, Sharpay, Ryan or High School Musical. I only own the plot and Karina and the Cotton Candy man.

**Author:** Dust to Dust, Ashes to Ashes.

**Dedicated to:** Herschey's! Congrates!

**Special Thanks to**: One of my bestest buddies, Bunni-Chan!!

**White Swirls In The Sky**

A little girl, of the age of 5, and a half, let's not forget, walked through the big gates of Disney Land. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she pulled her nanny with her left hand, and her brother with her right. Her thick pale blonde hair was pulled into two high pig tails, that were swinging wildly as she skipped over to the cotton candy stand, still pulling her distressed 19 year old nanny and her now hyper brother.

She flashed the candy man as world wide winning smile that adults usually melted with. She tipped toed and tried to take a peek over the smooth and ice cold counter but she was just too short!

"Hello little miss! Which color would you like today?"

"Pink! Please!" she squealed in excitement. After all, pink was her favorite color!

"What about you sonny?" the candy man asked while spinning the little girl's candy.

"He wants a blue! It's his favorite color!"

"Now, now, Sharpay, why don't you let Ryan make his own decisions for himself." Her Nanny, Karina scolded.

"He took too long." Sharpay stated as a matter of factly while shrugging her shoulders. Ryan open his crystal blues widely and stared in wonder at the pink and blue fluffy substance. It reminded him of the sky and the place that his daddy told him his mom went last year.

"Can I have a blue please?" Ryan asked timidly.

"Sure thing my boy." The candy man said. He handed Ryan his rather large bag of cotton candy and smiled briefly at his nanny.

"How much?" She asked politely.

"No charge, I just can't resist little kids like yours." The fairly old, slowly graying man chuckled.

"Oh—they're not mine-"

"Come back soon!"

"Come on Nan-nuh! Let's go on the mer-wy-go-ride!!" Sharpay exclaimed pointing west of the cotton candy man.

"Thanks Cotton Candy Man!" Sharpay called over her shoulder skipping towards the merry-go-round, cotton candy in hand.

"Yes, thank you sir." Ryan said politely and ran as fast as his chubby little legs would take him after his little sister. He heard his father's words echoing through is little boy mind. "Now, Ryan. As a big boy, you have to look after your sister. She's your responsibility now, just keep her out of trouble."

Karina, ran after her two, almost children her brown ponytail bobbing up and down behind her.

"Sharpay! I thought I told you never to run off like that!" Karina sighed, obviously exasperated. I swear this girl will be the death of me.

"Can we go on? Huh Nan-nuh? Can we? Can we please?" Sharpay asked clamping her pudgy little hands together and staring up at Karina with the most innocent look she could muster.

"Ok, alright. Here's your ticket." She gave her little "angel" a bright green ticket and watched as she skipped up to the confectioner and happily gave him her now crumpled ticket.

"Would you like to go Ry?" Karina asked tenderly.

"No thanks, I'll just watch." He said solemnly. His eyes never seemed to leave his little sister of 7 and a half minutes. Karina smiled down at Ryan, looking at her little man boy, wondering what was going on behind those crystal blue eyes of his.

Sharpay giggled as she jumped off her pony and skipped back over to her brother and nanny who were finishing off Ryan's cotton candy.

"I'm back! Did you miss me!" Sharpay asked happily.

"We sure did! So…where to next!" Karina asked Ryan.

"The Ferris Wheel!!!" Ryan said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah, the Ferris wheel!!!"

"Why do you want to go on the Ferris wheel? Aren't afraid of heights Sharpay?"

"Not on Ferris Wheels I'm not. Daddy said that the closest place to get to mommy is on a Ferris Wheel because that's where they met." Sharpay smiled and looked up at Karina who was now very confused.

"Daddy said that mommy went up there to keep grandma company, because she doesn't like people to be alone." Sharpay pointed up to the sky then suddenly yelled out.

"Hi mommy! Karina's taking us on the Ferris Wheel today!" Sharpay tilted her head to the side and was silent for a second or two, it seemed like she was listening to the wind.

"Mommy says hi! And she also said you're doing a gweat job of taking care of us!" Karina was taken back, did Sharpay really hear those things or did she just make them up? She looked over to Ryan who was looking patiently back at her, waiting for her to take them to the Ferris Wheel.

"Well, you tell your mom I said thanks." Karina said nervously. Sharpay shook her head and squeezed her brown orbs shut.

"Let's go." Ryan said, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Ok!" Sharpay said smiling. She grabbed Ryan's hand and together they made weaved their way through the crowd with Karina not too far behind.

"Ok, so here are your tickets, I'll wait down here for you both ok?" Karina felt that if she went, she would be intruding whatever peace Ryan and Sharpay would have on the Ferris Wheel.

Sharpay snatched them from Karina's hands and gave them to the ticket collector.

"Thanks Nan-uh!" she called out to her. Ryan shook his head and smiled up at Karina before following Sharpay over to where she was getting in one of the cart-like seats. Karina watched as the twins leaned over and waved down at her.

The Ferris Wheel slowly started and made it's way slowly making it's revolution.

"This is so much fun Wyan!" Sharpay squealed. "Can you bewieve how small everyone looks?"

"They look like the little ants from A Bug's Life!" Ryan said smiling.

"Eww! Bugs are gross!!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they're—" Ryan was cut off as the Ferris Wheel came to an sudden halt and jerked forward. Many people screamed but Sharpay remained surprisingly quiet but grabbed unto Ryan's little hand and squeezed it with all her might. She was trying her best not to scream or cry for that matter because she was a big girl now.

"Don't worry," Ryan said, noticing his little sister was close to tears, "We're the closest to the clouds, and you know what that means."

"Mommy's here?" Sharpay sniffled as big drops of tears fell from her big hopeful cinnamon eyes. Ryan nodded his head. Then looked over one of the sides of the cart to see the people at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel climbing out of their cart. He tried to see if he could spot their Nan-nuh, but they were just too high.

He heard distant voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He put his chubby little hand around Sharpay's shoulders and held her close as she cried unto his shirt. Ryan didn't know what to do until he thought of something, something very advanced for a five year old that is.

"Hey, Shar, look at the clouds. They look like they're there just for us! And that one looks like Goldie, don't you think?"

Sharpay peeped open her eyes and looked furiously wiped away her tears. She looked over at Ryan who was looking up at the sky. She followed his gaze and looked up at the white sky that was spotted with only a little blue.

"Hey! Look, it is Blondie!" Sharpay said happily, "She made it to heaven!"

"Do you think now that Blondie's there to keep Grandma company, mommy will come back?" Sharpay asked hopefully.

"No Shar, you know mom'll never come back. 'Sides, Nan-nuh, will have to go away." Ryan said as gently as he could.

"But-But, I don't want Nan-nuh to go away." Sharpay sighed.

"Don't worry, she's not going to go away."

"But-But you just said—"

"Forget what I said." Ryan said softly. Ryan and Sharpay both leaned back into their cart and looked up at the sky.

"Which one do you think is mommy?" Sharpay asked after some moments of silence.

"I'm not sure, you think it's that one?" Ryan asked questioningly.

"No silly! Mommy's nose isn't so long!" Sharpay giggled. "I think that's mommy!"

"No way! Mommy's not so short!" Ryan argued, happy that his twin had stopped crying.

"You're right! How about that one!" Sharpay pointed to a cloud that was short and was shaped like a half heart.

"Shar! That's Grandma!" Ryan gasped.

"Opps, I forgot!" She exclaimed surprised.

"That's ok, everyone says mommy and grandma look alike 'member?" Ryan told her reassuringly.

"None of them look like mommy!" Sharpay said sadly.

"Well, that means she's not there."

"Well where is she?"

"She's here with us! But you can't see her, just like before."

"Oh, ok." Sharpay was satisfied with his answer.

"Let's tell grandma and Goldie hi!" She suggested happy once more.

"Ok. One three." Ryan turned his head to look at his sister who was staring intently at the white swirls in the sky.

"One." She said turning to face him.

"Two." Ryan said smiling widely.

THREE!" The said at the same time, "Hey grandma and Goldie!!!!" they both turned back to face the clouds. It was that day that Ryan made his duty to watch out for his sister, to make sure she was always happy, that she received the best, no matter what.

He made his decision, as the Ferris Wheel slowly came to life, that thanks to the White Swirls In The Sky and to the old Ferris Wheel, that he would be his sister's Guardian Angel.

**A/N Ok, thanks for sticking with the story, through all of it's six pages! And yes, there's a reason why Karina wasn't mentioned further down in the story was because I thought it would've ruined the mood. **

**Please review. I've never been to Disney so I wouldn't know anything about the ride. To all my And Then There Were Three readers, I promise I'll update, it's just the I lost the book I had in, but I'll definitely update sometime soon. Ohh, and I'm sorry for this author's note because of it's length and everything. This is my reason why Sharpay and Ryan are so close.**

**Ash**


End file.
